Here For You
by vanessamxrano
Summary: - Ally and Austin have been best friends for years but what happens when Austin's girlfriend cheats on him and he has to move in with Ally? With the added pressure of Trish and Dez's wedding? *formally called Human*
1. Chapter 1

I was stood in the bathroom mirror of my new apartment fixing my hair into loose curls. I was getting ready for my date with Jason; my boyfriend. I was wearing a yellow wrap crop top with a black circle skirt and yellow wedges. I had Smokey eyes and a light pink lipstick coated my lips. I was thinking about the date and where he was taking me until a loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I stood up with a sigh and they knocked again, "Alright, alright. I'm coming." I yelled.

"Austin." I said in shock as I opened the door. My blonde haired best friend was stood in front of me; his eyes rimmed red, and a large box tucked under his left arm with a suitcase in his right hand. "What- come in." I said, avoiding questions before he'd even got the chance to come in.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this but I didn't know where to go. I contemplated going to a hotel, but I just... I really need someone right now." He explained, not really facing me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Don't apologise. It's fine. Did something happen with Liv?" Liv is Austin's girlfriend. They live together in an apartment about a ten minute drive from here.

"I walked in on her with some guy. In bed together." He croaked out, sitting down on the sofa and rubbing his face with his hand. "I feel like an idiot."

I sat beside him and my lips instantly parted in shock, "She did what?! That bitch!" I exclaimed, my anger getting the better of me. I calmed down slightly once I saw his lips tremble slightly, "Listen Austin, It's her loss. She'll be feeling ten times worse when she realises what she did."

"I thought... I thought she was the one. I thought she _loved _me." Austin replied. "I feel like she just ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it."

"Oh honey..." I swallowed. "No matter what I say right now, I don't know how to make this go away because it won't. But time will heal."

He finally looked at me and his eyes travelled down my body. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked, noticing how dressed up I was.

"I was supposed to go on a date with Jason but I'm cancelling. You need me right now." I replied, picking my phone up off the table.

He instantly shook his head, "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Don't fight me on this." I said, firmly. "What kind of best friend would I be if I just left you when you needed me most?"

I stood up and began calling Jason as Austin murmured, "Right, friend." I chose to ignore that statement, not really knowing what he meant by it.

After I called Jason, who was less than amused at me cancelling our date for Austin, I made some dinner for Austin and I. We had lasagne, and then we sat down and watched TV for a while. I tried to get Austin to talk about what happened but he wouldn't. He just told me he wasn't ready to talk about it.

After an hour or so of watching TV, Austin stood up. "I should go. I need to find a hotel."

I cocked my eyebrow, "You know you can stay here, right?"

"I don't want to crash your privacy." Austin replied.

I smiled, "Austin. You're not crashing anything." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the couch. "I love your company."

"Thanks." He whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't. There's plenty more chances for Jason and I to go on a date." I replied.

He didn't reply. In fact, he fell asleep. We both did eventually.

~~~  
"Knock, knock." A feminine voice rang through the apartment. I opened my eyes and sat up. Austin was asleep on the other side of the couch. "Oh good, you're up."

I looked towards the door to see who was talking. It was my sister. Damn it, I totally forgot I was supposed to meet her and Trish for a dress fitting for Trish's wedding. "Just. Wasn't I supposed to meet you..." I trailed off because I couldn't remember where. "Somewhere else?"

"Yes, but I was up extra early this morning so I thought I'd be a good sister and bring you coffee and breakfast." She replied, holding up a bag in one hand and a tray with two coffee cups in the other. "I wish I'd have known you had company, I would have brought more coffee."

Vanessa was only an inch or two taller than me, which meant she usually wore heels. She has long, thick, dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She's a year older than me, but half the time I'm more mature than she is. I love her for it though.

"He had a rough night." I told her. "Liv cheated on him."

Vanessa's eyes went wide, "She did? That bitch." She mumbled, setting the stuff on the table. Vanessa and I are actually really close despite us being so alike. Apart from, me being pretty shy and she wasn't. We'd always been close, and always will be. She was pretty good friends with my friends too, not as close as I am to them though.

"I know." I sighed. "So, what time are we meeting Trish?"

"Uh," She checked her watch. "In like half an hour. We should probably go really soon, I have a feeling she'll turn into bridezilla if we're late, which by the way, is completely ironic."

I laughed, "I know right." I stood up. "Let me get ready real quick."

Vanessa nodded and I ran up the stairs. It only took me about fifteen minutes to get ready. I ran back downstairs and wrote Austin a note since he was still sleeping.

_I've gone with Vanessa to meet Trish for the dress fitting thing. See you when I get back.  
- Ally xo_

"Alright, I'm ready." I told Vanessa as I grabbed my bag.

She stood up, "Let's go."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I wasn't originally going to have Ally have a sister, but I love Vanessa. She's my fave, and I felt like Ally's going to need more than Trish in this story since Trish has her wedding to worry about. Anyway, whether or not I continue, is entirely up to you. Leave your reviews, I'm happy to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Austin turned up on my doorstep. No matter how hard I tried, he would not talk about his feelings. Some days, he wouldn't even leave the house and if he did, he wouldn't be gone long before he ended up home again and hurled up in his bedroom.

Trish, Vanessa and I were sat in our local coffee shop, The Coffee Corner. While they were discussing wedding details, I was zoned out not being able to get Austin out of my head. How on earth was I going to help him get out of this self-pity hole if he wouldn't talk to me?

"Ally... Earth to Ally!" I heard Trish shout, waving her hand in my face.

I snapped out of my trance, "Sorry guys."

"What's up with you today? It's like we can't keep your attention for more than two seconds." Vanessa asked.

I sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about Austin." Trish raised her eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Not like that. He barely talks to me, he won't come out of his room unless it's absolutely necessary, he barely leaves the house and god, I sound like his mother don't I?"

"A little." Vanessa giggled. "I can see why you're worrying about him though. It's not like him to be stuck in a hole of self-pity; at least not for this long."

I nodded, "I know. I'm starting to worry if he'll even come to the wedding."

"He better." Trish growled. "Dez and I are his best friends."

Vanessa nodded in agreement, "He wouldn't miss their wedding for the world."

I sighed deeply, leaning forward and resting my chin on my hand sinking back into my thoughts.

~~~  
I returned home a couple of hours later, and Austin was nowhere to be found. "Austin? You home?!" I yelled. I got no reply, and walked into the kitchen throwing my keys on the table. There was a note.

_Ally,  
Gone out with the guys. Be back late.  
Austin x_

I threw the note in the bin after reading it since there was no use keeping it. I pulled out my phone and sent a group text to Trish and Vanessa.

_'What are you guys doing?'_

'Nothing. I just had dinner. Why is something wrong?'

Came Vanessa's reply. Typical Nessa to think something was wrong.

_**'Dez and I just picked out the flowers for the wedding. What are you doing?'**_ Was Trish's reply.

I text them both back quickly, '_I'm bored. Come over?'_

They both text back the same thing, saying that they were coming. I sat on the couch waiting for their arrival. Trish arrived first.

"Hey." I smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Trish nodded, "Sure. Is Vanessa here yet?"

I shook my head. Vanessa arrived ten minutes later, "Sorry. Traffic." She said, jumping on the couch beside me. "What are we doing?"

"Watching a movie." I replied. "Austin's out with the guys."

They both nodded, and we settled down to watch a movie. We must have eventually fallen asleep because I was awoken about three am by a loud bang. I shook Vanessa awake since she was a light sleeper; compared to Trish anyway. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She mumbled.

_Bang._

We both jumped and stood up. It was coming from the kitchen. We slowly walked into the kitchen, and I switched the light on. We both let out relieved sighs when we saw it was only Austin yet we didn't understand why he was climbing through the window.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Vanessa whisper-yelled.

Austin looked up, and he looked completely out of it. He let out a weak, "Help."

We both went over to him and helped him in the window.

"Care to explain why you're climbing in the window when there's a perfectly good front door?" I asked, angrily. "You scared us half to death."

Austin laughed slightly, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"A liiiittle bit." He held up his forefinger and thumb to show us.

Vanessa rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She was used to dealing with drunks; her ex-roommate was a complete drunk. I, however, wasn't.

I felt Austin wrap his arms around me, half asleep. I looked at Vanessa, "Help me get him upstairs?"

"Sure." She laughed. "C'mon, twinkle toes." She said, grabbing his arm while I grabbed his other arm.

I tried to quiet down his laughter, trying not to wake Trish up but luckily, she's a heavy sleeper. After a lot of struggle, we finally got him into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. I looked at Vanessa, "I hope this won't be a regular thing."

"I doubt it." She replied. "It was probably just a onetime thing." She tried to reassure me.

I nodded, wanting to believe her; though I wasn't sure I did.

~~~  
The next day rolled around and Trish left to meet Dez for lunch. Vanessa and I decided today would be a good day to discuss Trish's bachelorette party while she wasn't around.

"So, this is going to be quite difficult because Trish hasn't mentioned anything about a bachelorette party. I don't know what she wants." I said.

"How about we just go out? It doesn't have to be this big massive event. We'll save that for their wedding." Vanessa laughed slightly.

I laughed too, "Just a simple girl's night out." I smiled.

"A week on Saturday it is." Vanessa added, typing away on her phone. "So, did you talk to Austin about the whole not leaving the house thing?"

I sighed, "No. When I came back he had already gone out, then you've been here ever since."

She shot a glare in my direction.

"Not like that." I laughed. "You know I love having you here. I mean, you'd know if I had because there probably would have been a shouting match."

"A shouting match between who?" Austin asked, coming down the stairs.

Vanessa jumped and my head whipped towards his direction. "Just Trish and I." I lied. "Good to see you're awake."

"Sorry about last night." He immediately apologised. "I wasn't planning on getting drunk but my friends got the better of me."

"It's fine." I smiled.

Things were silent for a moment before Vanessa broke the silence, "I have to go. I have some things to do, I'll call you later." She said, standing up. I knew exactly why she was leaving; just so I could talk to Austin. "Bye guys." She yelled walking out the door.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?"Austin asked, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Pretty good, actually. The bridesmaid's dresses are so beautiful, and Trish showed us a design of how she wants the ceremony to look like." I smiled, showing him a picture of a beach. The chairs had white cloth draped over them and a pink bow tied around them. They were lined up diagonally, then trailing down the aisle was a bunch of red rose petals, and at the end of the aisle was a massive arch with two different shades of pink over it.

Austin looked impressed. "That does look good."

"I know right." I grinned. "Then the ceremony is going to be in that venue just down the road from the beach. It's going to be kind of the same decorations with the two shades of pink. Vanessa is in charge of most of the decorations. But what I'm most excited about is the cake. Trish and Dez went to this cake tasting a few days ago, and they picked this most amazing cake." I said, sliding the picture along. The picture was of a four-tier wedding cake. It had pink and white roses trailing down it and the second tier was pink fondant icing while the rest was white.

"They're really going all out." Austin said.

I nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Trish."

Things went silent again. Austin looked over at me, "You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing..." I tried but he gave me a look. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way. I'm just, I'm worried about you."

Austin cocked his eyebrow at me.

"It's just, it's been a couple of weeks since the whole Liv thing and you've barely left the house. Hell, you barely leave your room. You hardly ever talk to me anymore; we haven't had Austin and Ally time since it happened." I said, and he looked down. "I know you're hurting, Austin. But... I can't help you, if you won't talk to me."

He looked at me, "I don't need your help. I'm dealing with this perfectly fine on my own."

"No you're not." I replied.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, Ally. I'm fine. Just drop it." He replied. "I don't tell you how to deal with your feelings, so don't tell me how to deal with mine."

He stood up and began leaving to go back upstairs and I tried to stop him, "Austin..." It was no use, he'd already gone.

I was stuck; I don't know how to help him.

**A/N: Thanks for your follows and reviews! Every single one is appreciated! I decided to carry on with this story, because I'm really enjoying writing it and I like making you guys happy.  
Anyway, I'm stuck on who to put Vanessa with. Opinions?**


	3. Chapter 3

"How angry was he exactly?" Vanessa asked, after I'd explained to her and Trish what went down with Austin the other night.

"Like really angry." I sighed. "I just want to help."

Trish patted my shoulder, "Maybe you should give him space for a while. Wait until he's ready to explain."

Vanessa nodded in agreement, "I agree. He obviously needs space at the moment, and you pushing him to talk about his feelings probably isn't helping."

I eyed them both, "Or maybe one of you could try."

"Don't look at me." Trish replied. "I won't be much help at all."

"Me either. If he isn't listening to you, he certinately won't listen to me." Vanessa said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine. It was worth a try." Then I got another idea. "Hey, did you invite his siblings to the wedding?" I asked Trish who nodded. "Did they RSVP?"

Trish nodded again, "They're all coming. Rydel RSVP'd for an extra person too, do you think she and Ratliff finally got together?"

"I hope so." I grinned.

"I think they're coming to town next week. I want to make Rydel a bridesmaid and Dez wants the guys to be groomsmen. Only, I'm now a bridesmaid down." Trish explained. Liv was going to be a bridesmaid for the sake of Austin, but obviously now she wasn't.

"Maybe Austin will be happier once he sees them." I commented.

"It'll be good to see them again." Vanessa commented, picking a peanut of the bowl that was between us and shoving it in her mouth.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Good to see them, or good to see _Riker_?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. I was always teasing her about Riker; though they were just friends. They'd been friends for as long as I'd been friends with Austin; she was constantly telling me it would be weird if they dated. Trish and I disagreed, but we never told her that.

~~~  
The week went by, and Austin had barely spoken two words to me. I arrived home on Sunday night, and instantly went to his room. Half of his family was arriving tomorrow; I didn't want there to be any tension between us and I miss Austin.

I knocked on his door, "Austin? You in there?"

"Yes." Came the blunt reply. "Come in.

I entered. He was laying down on his bed, facing away from me. I walked over to the side he was facing and sat down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pushing. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about anything when you're not ready. I just don't want you to keep everything bottled up, and I just want to help you." I replied.

He sat up, "I know. I'm sorry too. I over-reacted."

"I hate fighting with you." I replied.

That was all I said before tears started running down his cheeks. I looked at him alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Here you are being a good friend and trying to help and all I keep doing is pushing you away." He replied. "I don't know why I'm so upset; I've never been hung up on a girl this long let alone crying over one."

I moved closer, "She was your first love. It's natural to feel this way." I said. "You'll get through it. You always do."

I hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly as though he didn't want to let go because if he did I'd slip away. I could feel my shoulder getting wet, so I just sat silently rubbing his back.

We stayed that way for the next half hour before he got the courage to look at me, "Thanks." He whispered. "You don't know how much I appreciate you sticking by me no matter what. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." He said, hugging me again.

I could feel myself tear up a bit. "I know. I love you too. You should sleep. Big day tomorrow." He nodded, and I kissed his forehead and left. Inside I was so happy that he'd opened up a bit, maybe he'd open up more and be himself again when everyone arrives tomorrow.

I was awoken the next morning by the shrill ringing of my phone. I groaned and answered it, "Hello?"

"Someone's cranky in the morning." Trish said. "I was just calling to tell you that I'm at your door. Rydel called and said they'd just got off the plane about ten minutes ago."

"Alright." I said getting out of bed. "There's a key under the mat, let yourself in. I'm going to wake up Austin. Can you call Vanessa while I do?"

"Sure." She chipped before hanging up.

I got up and brushed my teeth, and then slipped on blue floral dress with white flip-flops before knocking on Austin's door. "Austin, are you awake?"

I heard him grumble in response.

"They're gonna be here soon." I replied.

He grumbled again, and I smiled rolling my eyes before walking downstairs. I was greeted by Trish, "Hey Trish."

"Hey Ally. Vanessa said she'd get here as quick as she could. I woke her up; I think she's going to kill me." Trish said.

I laughed, "Let this be a warning. Never awake Vanessa from slumber."

"You told me to call!"

"Only so she wouldn't kill me." I laughed.

Trish pouted. A knock on the door interrupted us, and I walked over. Stood in front of me were Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff.

I was instantly wrapped in a hug from all of them, and lifted into the air by Rocky. I laughed, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ally. How've you been?" Rocky smiled.

"I'm good." I smiled. "Austin is upstairs, whether he's awake or not I don't know. I tried to wake him. Honestly, he's as bad as my sister when it comes to sleep. She'll be here soon anyway because Trish woke her up."

Riker's face lit up.

"Settle down, pretty boy." I laughed patting his shoulder.

We sat down on the couch discussing Trish's wedding waiting for Vanessa to arrive and Austin to come downstairs. Finally, Austin came down and was instantly wrapped in a group hug by his family.

It was then that I saw the first _real _smile appear on his face in the past few weeks. I couldn't help but smile too. Suddenly, Vanessa walked in chatting away on her phone. She was wearing a pair of high-waist jeans, a draped black top with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. Her hair was down curly as always.

Vanessa looked up and got wide-eyed as she noticed everyone watching her. "I can't talk right now." She said into the phone before hanging up. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was held up." She smiled.

"Ness!" Rydel screeched jumping up to hug her friend.

"Hey Del." Vanessa laughed, hugging her back.

Riker tapped her on the shoulder, "Where's my hug?" Vanessa grinned and jumped into his arms. "I missed you." I heard him whisper in her ear.

I snorted slightly and he gave me a death glare. Once they finished their reunion, Vanessa sat on the couch beside Trish.

"Can we talk wedding now? My wedding is next month and I feel like I have nothing done." Trish complained.

I looked at her, "You practically have everything planned."

"Nu-huh. Rydel needs to go for a dress fitting, these guys need to get their suits, and I have to finish planning the rehearsal dinner." She replied. "So, Austin, Riker, Ratliff and Rocky, Dez is meeting you at Friar Tux in the mall in half an hour so leave."

None of them wanted to get on the wrong side of Trish so they nodded quickly and left. "When is my dress fitting?" Rydel grinned.

"Tomorrow at ten." Trish replied.

"You're going to love the dresses. They're so beautiful." I told her. "They're a gorgeous light pink and floor length. They have these gorgeous beaded sleeves."

Vanessa smiled, "Yeah. I mean, I would never have chosen pink but they're so beautiful."

Rydel grinned, "And when is the bachelorette party?"

"Next Saturday." I told them, and looked at Trish. "And yes, we're going all out. You will be wearing the bride to be sash and tiara."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"And you're getting married on the beach, right?" Rydel's eyes shined and Trish nodded eagerly.

~~~  
It wasn't long before Trish left, and Rydel went home with her brothers minus Austin. They have a house here in Miami, but most of the time they're in LA.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if I stay the night?" Vanessa asked.

I instantly knew something was wrong. "Sure, what's wrong with your home?"

"I'd just really rather not be alone right now." Vanessa answered.

"Why not?" I asked, worried.

"Can we just not talk about it?" She snapped. I looked at her shocked; she never snaps at me. "Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it."

I nod, "Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." She mumbled back as I walked upstairs. _What happened to my bubbly sister?_

_**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are so sweet!**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was late Friday night, and I had just returned home after finishing up the plans for tomorrow night with Vanessa. It turns out the guys had been planning something for Dez too; so we promised them we'd meet up later in the night. It was supposed to be a girls' night, but whatever. It'll be fun to spend it with all our friends.

As I entered the house, I was greeted by silence. I frowned and walked upstairs, hearing soft sobs coming from Austin's room. I didn't even knock before entering because I knew he'd pretend he wasn't crying.

"Don't you knock?" He said angrily, not facing me.

I stood at his doorway; arms crossed over my chest. "Not when I hear one of my friends crying I don't."

"Can you just please leave?" He snapped.

"You know what? Usually, I'd just say yes and leave you to yourself but not this time. I hate seeing you like this Austin, and if you won't tell me what happened, I can't help." I said. "I think this is more than just Liv cheating on you."

Austin sat up. "Why do you know me so well?" I smiled. "It's stupid really. I really did think that Liv was 'the one'. Then she cheated on me, with Dallas at that. It made me feel; worthless."

"Dallas?" I questioned. "Austin, you are worth a million of Dallas."

"It makes me wonder, will it ever happen for me? Does love even exist?"

I sat on the bed beside him, "Of course it exists. You will find the one who is right for you, Austin. You can't rush love. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I was hurting and I deal with my feelings by keeping them to myself." Austin replied.

"Well don't. I'm always here for you, _always. _Am I going to see the Austin I know from now on?" I asked him with a smile.

He laughed slightly, "Sure. It's about time I started having fun anyway with Dez since it's his last few weeks of being a single guy."

"Glad to hear it." I grinned. "I should get some sleep. I'm under strict orders from Vanessa to be up really early in the morning which is really ironic because she's the one more likely to sleep in."

Austin laughed. "I saw she slept on the couch the other night. Did something happen between her and Mason?"

"Who?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted together.  
"What do you mean who?" Austin asked. Then his eyes went wide, "Oh, you didn't know. Wow this is awkward."

"Who the hell is Mason?!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh," Austin coughed slightly. "Mason? Mason who?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Austin Monica Moon; you better tell me who this Mason guy is right this minute."

Austin sighed, "It's not really my place to tell you, Ally. You should ask Vanessa."

"How do you know more about my sister than I do?" I pouted.

"Because I'm in love with her." Austin said, completely serious.

My eyes went wide and my mouth opened and closed; kind of like a goldfish.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Austin laughed. "I'm kidding."

I hit his arm playfully, "Asshole." I mumbled, standing up.

"Goodnight Ally." He smiled, giving me a tight hug.

"Night Austin." I whispered, leaving the room.

~~~  
The next night was Trish's bachelorette party. Trish, Vanessa, Rydel and I were all getting ready in my house. I was waiting until the right time to ask Vanessa about this Mason guy, I didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. I lightly curled my hair before slipping into a black and blue peplum dress. My make-up was natural, with light pink lipstick. I had on a pair of bright blue heels with silver diamantes all over them.

Vanessa was wearing a black off shoulder Bardot dress with red strappy sandal platforms. Her hair was in almost ringlets and clipped back slightly. Her make-up was also natural with red lipstick. "I'm so ready for this." Vanessa said as she topped up her lipstick.

"Me too. I've been waiting for this ever since I started planning the wedding." Trish grinned.

I smiled and checked my phone for the time, "Time to go." I said, standing up and walking over to my closet. I pulled out a black sash which had 'bride to be' written on it in pink with two hearts at either side. I also pulled out a fluffy white tiara with 'bride to be' written on it again in pink, with a white veil attached. I then got out three fluffy pink head boppers which read 'hen night' on them for Vanessa, Rydel and I.

"Oh god, Ally." Trish groaned as I put the sash over her. "Do I seriously have to wear this stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you do." I passed her the tiara which she put on; I then passed Vanessa and Rydel the head boppers as I put mine on. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Rydel cheered, linking arms with Vanessa.

We got to the first nightclub and Trish told us she was going to get drinks and Rydel said she'd help her while Vanessa and I found a table. Eventually we found one and I sat opposite Vanessa, "So, what's going on with you?"

"Not much." Vanessa replied.

"Nothing at all? No boyfriend you haven't told me about?" I hinted.

She raised her eyebrow, "Where are you going with this?"

I sighed, "Who's Mason?"

"Uh, what?"

She looked totally caught out. "Vanessa Nicole Dawson; tell me who he is!" I exclaimed.

"How did you know about him?" She asked.

"Austin told me." I replied. "Who is he? Your boyfriend that you conveniently forgot to tell me about?"

"Damn that guy and his big mouth." Vanessa mumbled. "He's this guy from work, he kept asking me out and flirting with me and I kept telling him I only saw him as a friend eventually, I told him we could go on a date just so he'd leave me alone. He just doesn't take no for an answer. He shows up at my house whenever he pleases, he constantly harasses me at work, sometimes he'll even 'accidentally' bump into me when I'm out somewhere and pretend he didn't follow me. Honestly, I don't know what he's capable of. The other day when I was late to come and see Rydel and everyone, it wasn't because of traffic or anything. He showed up at my house and was begging me for another date and he wouldn't let me leave."

My eyes softened, "You should've told me."

She opened her mouth to reply but Trish and Rydel came back before she could.

"We'll talk later. Just enjoy tonight." I whispered to her quickly. She sent me a grateful smile; obviously glad that I hadn't brought it up in front of Trish or Rydel.

We spent the next couple of hours drinking, laughing and dancing. It was about midnight when Austin, Dez, Riker and Ellington arrived at the club. I ran over to them, hugging all of them, which was when I realised they were missing Rocky. "Where's Rocky?"

"We lost him at the last club. He met a girl." Ellington laughed. "He said he'd call later, or probably in the morning."

"Where are Rydel, Vanessa and Trish?" Austin asked.

I shrugged, looking around the club. "Um, Rydel and Trish are dancing over there and Vanessa is," I looked around for her before I finally spotted her. "Over by the bar, talking to some guy."

"Oh, she's with Mason? They are okay then?" Austin asked, and my eyes went wide.

I ignored him and walked over to my sister who, now that I could see her clearer, was actually arguing with this guy. He kept trying to put his arms around her but she kept pushing him off; she eventually managed to stand up and move away from him.

"Just leave me alone!" Vanessa yelled, before breathing a sigh of relief when she realised I was stood beside her. "Why can't you take no for an answer? I'm. Not. Interested."

He let out a low chuckle, "This isn't over, babe." He said before walking away.

Vanessa took in a shaky breath before I hugged her, "You okay?" She nodded. "C'mon, Austin, Riker and Ellington are over there."

We walked back over to the guys and Riker cautiously looked at Vanessa, "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Vanessa said putting on a smile. "Now are we here to stand around or party?"

We all brushed off her sudden strange behaviour before shouting in unison, "Party!"

Vanessa grinned, dragging me onto the dance floor with her.

~~~  
It was about three in the morning before we decided to go home, except Trish and Dez who had left around one. I was walking down the street with Austin beside me; the only heat that I was receiving was from him and it was freezing. Why I didn't wear a jacket was beyond me.

Riker was in front of us walking with Vanessa; well, she was stumbling and he was holding her hand so that if she fell, he could either stop her or he was going down with her. I was as drunk as Vanessa but I was clearly able to function better than her where my legs were concerned.

Austin was a lot drunker than the rest of us; so I was supporting him. Maybe he should be walking with Vanessa so they can both fall rather than dragging me and Riker down with them. I laughed at the thought causing everyone to look at me weirdly. "I just thought of something funny."

That was enough because they all turned away from me thank god. We finally got back home; Riker and Vanessa were stopping over. Riker took the couch and I was sharing my bed with Vanessa.

Before I went to bed, I decided to check on Austin. I walked in and found him crying slightly, "Austin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, as I sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm just happy that I have you."

Could this guy be any sweeter? "Aww. Austin, I'm glad I have you too."

"Honestly, I'm glad to have all of you. You, Dez, Trish, Vanessa and my family. You're all so amazing to me." He said, and we heard a chorus of aww's outside the bedroom door. "Do you guys mind?"

The door opened, "Nu-huh. Remember how happy you are to have us in your life. You love us for the eavesdroppers we are." Vanessa grinned.

I had to laugh at that; so did Austin. "You're the best, Nessa." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know." She laughed, jumping on the bed beside me to hug us both. Clearly she's overly nice when she's drunk. We even ended up having a group hug with Riker too. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." She kissed us both on the cheek, and ruffled our hair before leaving with Riker.

I got up to leave but Austin pulled me back down, "Stay in here. I'm sure Nessa won't mind."

I was too tired to pretend to object; I was totally content in staying in his arms. I got under the covers and he wrapped his arms around me; both of us falling into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: Are you guys enjoying this story? Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites. Should I carry on with more of the Vanessa/Mason storyline or just leave it at that? I really hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. Keep reviewing and let me know! I really appreciate it!  
Also, check out my other story which is a Raura/Rinessa story called 'The Fake Girlfriend' it's up on here, and it's also on Wattpad. Thanks guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

~Ally's POV~  
I sighed, walking down the street. I was late for work; which never usually happens, but I had a lot on my mind lately. It seemed like I'd been walking for miles before I finally reached the entrance. I checked my watch, _9:05_, five minutes late.

I walked quickly through the doors; bumping into someone on the way. The coffee I was holding in my hand was gone, and it was now on the person in front of me. I gasped, "I am so sorry."

"It's no problem." A deep voice laughed. I looked up and found myself looking at a tall, dark, and tanned and – what was I saying? Who was this guy? I'd never seen him before but he was hot. "Just my luck, it's my first day and I get coffee spilled on me."

"I'm really sorry." I apologised again.

He gave me a smile, showing his pearly white teeth. "I'm sure I'll find a clean shirt somewhere. Besides, it's not every day you bump into such a cute girl."

I blushed, "I'm Ally."

"Riley." He shook my hand. "Well Ally, I have to go find a shirt. I'll see you around?"

I nodded quickly; not being able to form words. Man, that guy was like photo shopped or something. After he walked away, I snapped back into my senses and quickly made my way upstairs before I could be even later.

~~~  
Luckily, my boss wasn't too mad that I was late. She only warned me not to do it again; which I wouldn't, of course. I'm Ally Dawson; I'm not supposed to be late.

I found myself in a daydream before I bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"Man, we keep meeting like this."

I looked up smiling. "Sorry. I'm really clumsy."

He laughed, "I was actually hoping to see you."

"Oh?"

"I just wanted to ask if you fancied going for dinner tonight." He winked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Sure."

He grinned, "I'll pick you up at seven. Text me your address?" He placed a piece of paper in my hand before walking away.

Score one for Ally Dawson.

I arrived home twenty minutes later, which meant it was already five. I walked in to find Austin in the living room watching TV, when he saw me enter; he stood up.

"Ally, can I..." He began.

I cut him off, "Sorry, Austin. I can't talk right now. I have a date to get ready for?"

"A date?" He asked, shocked.

I blushed, "I met him at work today; he's so cute... and why am I telling you this? It's not like you're going to care how cute he is." I laughed.

He gave me a small smile but he looked... disappointed? "Well, has fun."

"Thanks." I smiled. He sat back down and sighed while I headed up the stairs. What the hell was that?

~Vanessa's POV~  
I packed up the rest of my stuff, getting ready to leave for the night. My boss asked me if I could lock up so I was the last one to leave. I turned out the lights before heading outside.

"Hey Nessa." I heard a voice say behind me, seductively.

Please don't be Mason. Please don't be Mason. I whirled around and of course it was Mason, just my luck. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Don't be like that, darling." He smirked. "I told you it wasn't over. Your sister isn't here to save you now."

What? How did he know Ally is my sister? I never told him I had a sister. "H-how did you know she was my sister?"

"Don't underestimate me, sweetheart. I know everything about you." He whispered, walking closer to me. I backed away until I couldn't go any further since my back was touching the door.

"Just leave me alone." I told him.

He smirked, "Why would I do that?" his face was a couple of inches from mine. So close that I could feel his breath on my face. "There's no one here to save you, princess. I could have my way with you and no one would know."

"Think again." Another voice spoke.

My eyes widened in shock and my eyes fixed on a figure behind Mason. "Riker."

I heard Mason growl but he backed away from me. "Who are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Riker replied. "Now stay away from her."

"She's not going to be protected all the time, and when she isn't I'll make my move." Mason smirked. I gulped.

Riker stepped forward, "You won't lay one finger on her. You won't like the consequences if you do." He prodded Mason in the chest.

"We'll see. That slut will get what's coming to her." Mason snarled.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. Riker swung at Mason; hitting him firmly in the jaw. Mason went to punch him back but Riker already punched him again and he was out cold on the floor.

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I'd been holding in.

"Are you okay?" I heard Riker asked.

I didn't reply but instead wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay." He replied, hugging me just as tight.

I couldn't help but feel butterflies as I felt his arms around me. Riker and I had been friends for a long time; but did I like him as more than that?

~Ally's POV~  
I was finally ready for my date thanks to Trish's help. I tried calling Vanessa but she didn't answer. I just assumed she was at work, so I didn't try calling again.

I was wearing a light blue crop t-shirt with a white skater skirt and pointy light blue heels with a little bow on the front. A mixture of white and blue bracelets was placed on my left arm, and my hair was in curls.

At exactly seven, the doorbell rang. Austin made it to the door before I could even shout down to tell him I'd get it. Damn. I hope he wouldn't give Riley the third degree.

As I arrived downstairs, to my luck, Austin didn't seem to be intimidating Riley. He was just looking at him with sad eyes. Maybe he misses having a girlfriend?

Riley's eyes lit up when he saw me, "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled. Austin scoffed, and I gave him a 'don't you ruin this for me' glare making him sigh and turn away. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Riley smiled, holding his arm out. I linked my arm with his.

"Don't wait up." I yelled to Austin as we walked out of the door.

My only reply was the door slamming shut. I cringed. What is his problem?

~~~  
So far, so good.

Riley and I actually had a lot in common. We both love music, both work at the same place, both love pizza, both love the colour red; the list could go on. He is literally the... perfect guy.

"I can't believe that actually happened." I managed to say through a fit of laughter.

"Believe it!" He laughed with me. I was aware of the stares we were getting, but I didn't care. "So, when can I see you again?"

I bit my lip and leant forward, covering his eyes with my hands. I then removed them, "Right now." I joked.

He laughed too, put his hand on mine. I blushed and looked up at him, "I feel like I should tell you something."

"Please don't tell me you're a dude, because I'm strangely attracted to you right now." He replied with a wink.

I blushed again and laughed, "I have a five date rule. You know, like five dates before we..."

"Yeah." He smiled. "You're worth waiting for. I'm sure that was the line in the movie, so..." He smirked taking a sip of his drink.

I laughed again; this guy was great. Where had he been all my life?

~~~  
I sighed when we pulled up outside my house; I didn't want this night to end but I guess it had to at some point.

"I had a really good time tonight." I smiled.

"Me too." He nodded. "Do I get a second date?"

I licked my lips, "I think that was well worth a second date."

He smiled before kissing me. I melted into the kiss; it wasn't like in the stories where they tell you you'll feel fireworks and it'll be a world stopping thing. It was just an average kiss.

"I'll see you later." I smiled, getting out of his car.

I wandered up the drive. No lights were on inside, so I assumed Austin had gone to sleep. When I arrived the house was still, I went upstairs to check Austin's room. His bed was made and he wasn't in it.

I frowned and checked my phone; which I realised I hadn't checked all night.

Missed calls  
Vanessa (1)

Messages  
Austin (1)  
Vanessa (1)  
Trish (1)

I checked Vanessa's text first.

_**Hey sis. Sorry I didn't answer your call, I had some stuff to deal with. I hope you're having fun on your date. Trish told me how excited you were. Xx  
**_  
Then I checked Trish's.

_**Hey Ally. Hope your date is going well. X**_

Lastly, I checked Austin's.

_**Hey Alls. I'm staying at Dez's for the night. I thought you might want the place to yourself if your date went well. Hope you had fun.**_

That explains why he's not here. He knows about my five date rule, so I don't understand why he thinks I'd want the place to myself. Maybe there was another reason for it, and for the rest of his behaviour.

I decided to shrug it off; at least for the night. I was really tired and just wanted to sleep. I took off my clothes and slid under the warm covers, my head hit the pillow and I let sleep overcome me.

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, I was stuck on what to do with it for a little while but I've been brainstorming and this came to my head. I hope you're enjoying it, and don't forget to review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

~Ally's POV~  
The day of Trish's wedding was finally here and she was on a high from the excitement. I hadn't heard from Jason ever since that night Austin turned up on my doorstep but Riley and I were now dating so it didn't really matter to me. We were all in Trish's apartment getting ready for the day ahead.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told everyone as I stood up.

"Don't be long, there's so much to do!" Trish yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. After I'd finished, I went over to the sink and washed my hands; but something caught my eye. I gasped and picked it up; a pregnancy test?!

I opened the door slightly, "Uh, Vanessa? Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure." She said with a confused look on her face. "What's up?"

I closed the door behind her and showed her the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" She asked, shocked.

"What? No! I just found it. This has to be Trish's. I mean, it is her apartment." I replied. "Aw, Trish is gonna have a baby."

"Oh my god." Vanessa said. "What do we do? Should we tell her we know?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's her wedding day. Let her have one last peaceful day before it all comes out."

"Okay well maybe you should put that back where you found it." Vanessa replied. "Unless you wanna just you know, hold it for a while."

"Very funny." I glared at her before putting it back where I found it. "Now act nonchalantly. We don't anyone to think something might be up."

Vanessa nodded before heading out.

"Is everything okay? What was happening in there?" Trish asked.

Vanessa and I looked at each other for a second before we both chimed, "Nothing."

"Okaaay..." Trish gave us a funny look. "I'm going to get ready. You guys should start too." She walked into her bedroom.

"Now, what is really wrong?" Rydel asked.

"Not here." I whispered grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the door; Vanessa following.

"Laura found a pregnancy test in the bathroom."

Rydel's eyes went wide.

"Trish is pregnant!" I grinned.

"Trish is _what_?!" A loud voice said from behind us.

I whipped my head around to find Austin and Riker, who had just come around the corner. "Uh, she's uh, getting married today. Duh."

"Nice try." Austin said. "Is she really pregnant?"

I sighed and nodded. "We found a pregnancy test in the bathroom which she had to have just taken. Since it's her apartment and it's not ours," I then decided to check with Vanessa and Rydel that it didn't belong to them. "It's neither of yours, right?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and they both shook their heads. "So as I was saying, it has to be Trish's."

"Aw," Austin smiled.

"Don't tell her you know. It's her wedding day and we should leave it up to her to tell us when she's ready." I told them. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Dez left his tux here." Riker replied. "He didn't think to bring it over last night."

"Of course." Rydel mumbled. "We should go in before Trish realizes we're gone." She went inside the apartment. What was wrong with her?

Austin and I looked at each other before I shrugged and we headed inside.

~Vanessa's POV~  
Riker caught my wrist before I could go back inside Trish's. I turned around, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check you're okay. The next time I'll see you is when we walk down the aisle, and call me old-fashioned but I don't think it's appropriate to talk while you do that."

I laughed. "Yeah I'm good. I'm excited. It's the first time I've been a bridesmaid, and I'm so happy that Trish is finally doing this."

"Good." He nodded. "But I meant about the whole Mason thing. Has he bothered you anymore?"

"No but I haven't been home." I replied.

"Did you tell Ally?"

I looked down. "She doesn't need to know. She'll just worry."

"Okay Ness but this guy seems dangerous. I think she has a right to worry." Riker said with a look of sympathy on his face.

"I'll be fine, okay? I just- I don't wanna talk about it. Not today – not ever." I snapped. "I know you're just trying to help but nothing much as happened so I don't want there to be a big fuss. If something does happen, which I doubt that it will, I'll tell you."

He sighed but nodded. "Okay but if he hurts you..."

"I'm sure you'll hurt him."

He smiled a little and put his hands on my shoulders. "I love you Vanessa. I don't want anyone hurt you." He wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I know." I whispered; closing my eyes and savouring the moment.

The door opened and Austin stepped out with Dez's tux hanging over his shoulder. "Sorry. Was I interrupting?"

"No, no." I replied. "I should go and get ready anyway; I don't want Trish to kill me. I'll see you guys later." I smiled at Riker before walking back inside.

"What?" I heard Riker say before I closed the door. I smirked imagining the face Austin was probably giving him.

~~~  
Canon in D began playing from the violins that were stood off to the side. All the chairs were lined up perfectly, facing the big arch with a two different shades of pink cloth over it. A white piece of material was lined in between the two sides of chairs and led down to the arch. Red rose petals were trailed all the way down it. Dez stood at the arch as Rydel walked down first with Ratliff on her right side and Rocky on her left.

Vanessa walked down next with her right arm hooked in Riker's left arm. Her long brown hair was in a poofed up at the back and the fest down in curls. The pink, floor-length, mermaid, one –shoulder dress clung to every curve and trailed slightly behind her as she walked. She had smokey eyes which made her brown eyes pop and a pink coated her lips, pink shoes were on her feet and a simple silver heart necklace hung around her neck. A mixture of pink roses and white tulips in a bouquet were clutched in her hands. As they reached the end, Riker kissed her cheek and went to stand by the other guys.

Next was Ally. Her right arm was hooked in Austin's left and she was wearing the same dress as Vanessa and Rydel, and her hair was down in curls. A glittery brown eye-shadow coated her eyes and a light pink lip-gloss on her lips. Austin kissed her cheek before he went to stand by the others.

Everyone stood as Trish walked down with her father. She was wearing a beautiful, white princess ball-gown which was to be expected. Her curly hair was in a fancy up-do and a silver tiara was on her head. Her make-up was light with cream eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss. A pair of white heels was on her feet and a long veil was hanging over her face. A bouquet of red roses was clutched in her hand. Dez couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as soon as he saw her.

"You look beautiful." Dez grinned as she reached the bottom of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved..." The vicar began the ceremony. Everyone watched in awe as they recited their vows. They had written their own because they wanted it to be from their hearts.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar smiled. Dez wrapped his arms around Trish; kissing her.

Ally glanced at Vanessa, "Are you crying?"

Vanessa wiped a tear away from her cheek and then looked at her sister noticing she was crying too. "So are you."

Ally laughed slightly hugging her.

"I know about the baby." Dez whispered to Trish.

"What baby?"

"The baby that we're having. Ally found your pregnancy test in the bathroom."

Trish looked at him weirdly. "I didn't take a pregnancy test."

"Aww, look at them." Ally whispered to Rydel and Vanessa. "And she's pregnant. They're gonna have a baby together."

"Mhmm." Rydel nodded a distant look on her face.

~~~  
~Vanessa's POV~

At the reception, I noticed Riker sat at the bar. So, I went over to talk to him.

"Hey," I said, and he looked up at me.

He smiled. "Hey."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" I smiled, looking around.

"It sure was." He nodded in agreement.

"Ladies and gentleman please join the bride and groom for their first dance." The lead singer of the band spoke and the music started up as Trish and Dez walked on to the dance floor.

_I could lie awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Well you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
And just stay here lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Riker stood up and offered his hand out to me, "Do you want to dance?"

I hesitated for a moment; knowing I hate dancing. Mostly because I can't dance very well.

"Oh come on," He laughed noticing the look on my face. "I'll lead."

"Okay." I agreed, accepting his hand.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_  
His right hand was on my waist but slightly around to the small of my back. My right hand was clutched in his left, and my other hand was rested on his shoulder. There was barely any space between us.

"So Dez kinda found out about Trish being pregnant." Riker said.

My eyes went wide. "And by found out you mean?"

"Austin accidentally told him." Riker replied.

I groaned. "Of course. That guy cannot keep a secret."

"You mean like how he told Ally about Mason in the first place?"

"Are we really going to talk about this right now?" I sighed. "But yes. Like that."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried about you..." He trailed off.

"Why Riker?" I asked. "Why are you so worried? I'm fine. Me standing right here is proof of that. You were there the last time I saw him, and frankly, I don't think he'll bother me anymore."

"How do you know that?" He asked, twirling me around.

I pressed my lips together. "Because I quit my job. I was offered this amazing position in their headquarters which is much closer to where I live, so I saw my exit; and I took it."

"That's great Ness. Congratulations." He gave me a genuine smile. "But what happens if he turns up at your house?"

I shrugged. "I'll put security cameras up if it'll make you feel better, or I'll – I'll get a restraining order okay?"

He nodded and silence fell over us for a moment.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I broke the silence. "Now will you tell me why you care so much? Austin and Ally know and they don't seem to be worrying as much as you." He didn't reply but just stared at me. "What?"

He leant down and kissed me, my eyes widened in shock but they soon fluttered closed. He ran his tongue of my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled into the kiss as my lips moved perfectly in sync with his I could barely hear the music over the fireworks going off in my head – the imaginary fireworks anyway. We pulled away due to lack of oxygen; I smiled at him before removing my arms from where they once were to around his neck. His arms slipped around my waist and we held onto each other tightly as we carried on swaying to the music.

_I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_**A/N: Don't worry, I already have their wedding planned. Hehe. Sorry for the lack of Auslly, but I wanted to make Rinessa happen. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Sorry for the late update but I hope you're enjoying this story, and keep reviewing! **___


End file.
